A Thin Line
by ronko45
Summary: There is a thin line between confidence and arrogance. A one-shot. KuroXTorii; Slight RikuoXYura.


Hello again! Long time to see! Here is a simple, ** _not too serious_** one-shot about Kurotabou (with hints of Torii, of course). I hope you all enjoy until I get to writing the next Nura story.

Arrogance

-X-

The demon looked at Kurotabou with spite, yelling words at him that he did not even care to listen to. It was just that he knew he was going to win, and even though he was already out of breath, and brought to his full powers, the demon monk could still not help but to have this sense of pride with him. Usually he would have his pride, but he would never mouth it out and let it be known how prideful he was; lately though, he – and he knew it all too well – knew he was getting a little too arrogant, but he still did nothing to stop it.

Kurotabou took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he gathered himself. He turned, looking amongst the debris of broken houses, upturned earth, demolished infrastructure, in order to locate his hat; the battle with the demon had created much destruction. Inside of a destroyed building, he saw his hat, held by a small child. Kurotabou took a step forward, crushing already broken brick to pieces as he walked toward the child. The children who were surrounding the child with the hat had eyes that held both admiration and fear.

The little boy who had been holding the object of Kuro's interest walked up to him. The other kids who were standing behind him had gasped. They grabbed whosever's hand it was they could find, watching in awe as the brave child confronted their savior. Kurotabou looked at the boy holding his hat, waiting for him to offer it over to him.

Thank…thank…" the boy said, stuttering. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them immediately. "Thank you for saving us!" he said in one breath, though still completely discernible to the demon monk before him. Kuro only managed a small smile. "Oh," said the boy with a big grin, complete with the lack of intimidation from the monk now, "here's your hat." Kuro patted the boy on his head. There was no need say anything, or do anything more. The kids knew the legend; they were the ones who had called out to him. They knew they'd be saved, and Kurotabou knew it too. He hadn't once failed in his attempt to save those [kids] he swore to protect, even to this day.

Kurotabou walked to the main house, taking his spot usual spot amongst the other demons that were scattered about the land. "So how did it go Kuro?" asked Rikuo.

"I knew I would win…" he said. Rikuo looked back at him, closing his eyes in deep thought, saying nothing more.

-O-

The demon watched as the boy gave Kurotabou the hat. Even from where he was standing, he could sense the admiration and the fear that radiated from the boy's eyes. With one look at his brother, the demon Kurotabou had killed to protect the kids, he started to form an idea. There was one thing he could do to get back at the monk, something his brother had tried, but ultimately failed at. He knew, that if he could get Kurotabou to face him, that he could enact his plans; there was no doubt in his heart that the one emotion that he fed off of to give him strength was plentiful in the body of the arrogant monk.

-O-

The sun was just a few meters above the horizon, the day still grasping for whatever little bit of time it had left. Rikuo and Yura, as well as the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, walked into the abandoned town. Rikuo and Yura had tried to persuade the kids to go someplace else, but of course, because of Kiyotsugu's stubbornness, they all had relented and here they were. The only ones who were lucky enough to be away from all the danger that was sure to befall them were Shima, who was surprisingly just as adamant as Kiyotsugu when it came down to whether or not Oikawa was present, and Kana, who just couldn't make it because of familial problems.

"Okay," said Kiyotsugu, opening a map and looking at all the possible areas that had the highest concentration of yokai, "here is where we split up. Maki, Torii, you are with me. Yura and Rikuo, you search for some yokai. Yura, I'm sure you'd be a helpful distraction to Rikuo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rikuo only half-jokingly.

"We all know how terrified you are of yokai… having an onmyouji with you only makes sense," he said as if it was obvious. As both Rikuo and Yura opened their mouths again, in an attempt to get the boy to back out of his demon hunting endeavor, they already found him and the other two girls gone.

"Hey Rikuo, just how are we going to keep you away from them?" asked Yura, sarcasm dripping from her very tongue. Rikuo had just turned into his demon form right before her very eyes.

"Just say I ran away Yura. I am already deemed a scaredy-cat." They laughed; it was truly funny, especially since the boy they claimed to be afraid of yokai, not only lived with them, but led them. They followed after their friends secretly, if anything, to make sure they were okay.

Torii stopped in front of an old abandoned lot. There was a bunch of deserted, ruined, and rusted cars. Over in the corner, there was a… what looked to be a castle high tire... fort? "That's it!" cried the leader of the Paranormal Patrol as he ran to the giant pile. "This is what we came here for. The demon, he is definitely here." He inspected the tires, snapping pictures, illuminating the darkness for just a brief moment, before writing his findings down in his notepad. The girls kept their distance, only going closer to the stack of rubber for fear of leaving their daring leader alone.

"Kiyotsugu…" said Maki walking into the lot, Torii on her tail, "we should go. I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

Kiyotsugu turned around, laughing at the two girls. "What are you talking about? There is nothing…" He had been laughing loudly, eyes closed and face up to the moon when the girls went pale. He hadn't noticed it yet, but the both of them, they started to stutter. "What are you guys…?" he asked. Their hands moved up, slowly, almost agonizingly, as they pointed to the thing behind their leader.

Kiyotsugu turned around slowly, frowning at how scared the girls were, but then, that frown turned into a smile, a large one at that. He had always suspected in the existence of yokai, but every time he was to get close to one, they always managed to evade him. He lifted his camera and positioned it at the monster, already snapping pictures. The flash lit the small area, giving Kiyotsugu a good glimpse of the nocturnal creature. It was tall, leather tight skin hugging his ribs, showing nothing but bone underneath the organ. It had large claws, and as far as what Kiyotsugu was able to see, small tufts of hair about his body, spread randomly, all patches varying. The demon's eyes were blood red; it wasted no time as the last flash disturbed its vision. In a bout of rage, the demon growled loudly and pounced on Kiyotsugu.

Rikuo and Yura looked up into the sky, and then briefly at each other. They couldn't believe that they had lost their friends. They had stopped for a break, seeing that the others had locked themselves in a demon finding frenzy in one particular location, the duo wanted to play a game. As should have been expected, as the game progressed, the two rivals had started to bicker and brawl, and soon, they realized the Patrol had long since gone. They ran in the direction of the roar, hearing in the mix, both Maki and Torii.

Kiyotsugu's eyes went wide when he saw the yokai pounce. He jumped out of the way, barely dodging the demon's advances. The red eyes shone with killing attempt and Kiyotsugu started to run. The demon slashed in front of him, taking a good bit of the backpack Kiyotsugu carried around and tearing it into shreds. Just as the monster was about to get a little closer, Kiyotsugu jumped into a disassembled car, watching from under the vehicle as the demon still tried to get him.

The demon had only gone after the boy for a few seconds before noticing the two free girls outside. They gulped loudly, turning just as the demon ran to them. Maki and Torii headed straight for the outskirts of the junk yard, but the yokai had jumped ahead of them, his toned muscles seen under his skin; apparently he was stronger than he looked. Maki looked at her friend, the both of them scared dead in their spots. The foul breath of the demon was smelt as he approached Maki, her gulping back whatever fear she had.

Kiyotsugu got out of the car-top he hid in, running and throwing a rim at the back of the demon. "Run you guys, I'll stop him. Go find Yura!"

"We can't just leave you!" said Maki.

"But I know who'll have a better chance of defeating this demon," yelled Torii, "Kurotabou!"

"Why the heck are you calling out that name?" asked Maki.

"Remember," said Torii turning to her friend, though looking around for any sign of the demon monk, "it was a yokai that was originally created to protect children… Where are you monk!" she yelled into the sky hoping her prodding would get him to appear even faster.

-O-

Yura and Rikuo were far behind the fence that surrounded the junk yard, and they saw Kiyotsugu and the demon up close, as if the Paranormal Patrol leader was to be attacked any second. "We have to hurry!" said Yura already getting out one of her papers to call on one of her shikigami. Rikuo held her arms down, watching the scene progress before him. "What the hell Yokai! Are you willing to watch your friend die?" She moved out of his grasp and tried to run forward, but this time, he held her back by grabbing her whole body and wrapping his arms around her. "Let… let go of me…"

"I can't do that." She looked up at him, waiting for him to explain but he never did; she continued to struggle some more. "Why not?"

"I need to see something…" he said, eyes still glued.

"See what?" The demon's eyes trailed down to hers, and with a small smirk he hugged her tighter. "That never answered my question!" she yelled out. Even though she had wanted to know for what reason Rikuo allowed this danger to go on, she knew he would never let his friends die. There had to be a reason, and finally, Rikuo said something.

"It begins…" he said, and she turned her head to look out where the demon Kurotabou had appeared before Kiyotsugu.

-O-

Kurotabou appeared in front of Kiyotsugu, who had apparently forgotten that he was in danger and started to take pictures of the monk. "Oh my gosh!" he spoke shrilly, "I knew you existed, but I never knew you… oh my gosh… to have this find. You are just like they described…" he said. Kurotabou had never looked at him, but he was looking past him, toward the demon.

"Kiyotsugu, we better get out of here… just in case things get dangerous," spoke Torii. Kiyotsugu looked around the yard and found a long grill that was just far enough away to keep them out of the battle range, and low enough for him to take pictures.

"I don't think so. I am not going to lose this chance at seeing to yokai fight each other.

"So you did come. I knew you would," spoke the demon.

"I made short work of your brother… what would make you think I can't finish you off just as fast," said Kurotabou as arrogantly as it sounded. The other demon laughed.

"Oh I beg to differ monk. You may think you have won, but in reality… it is because of you that you have lost!" The leathery skinned demon jumped up in the air extending his claws. Kurotabou merely smiled, picking up his staff and using it to block the demon's advances. He pushed him away easily…

"You think with that power you can beat me?" He pulled his hat down over his eyes a tad bit, "don't even think about it." He stood still, waiting for the other to make a move. When he looked up, he saw the demon's eyes, glinting with some sort of malice and also a hint of amusement. Kurotabou did not let his curiosity get the better of him; he waited until the demon started talking.

The demon laughed, clutching his sides as if he had just been tickled. "You… you don't understand monk…" Kuro said nothing again, just watching. The demon brought up his arms, getting into stance. Immediately after lifting his arms, and seemingly bracing himself, Kuro, Yura, and Rikuo gasped. The Fear that surrounded the demon was able to be felt by them who were so far away. Yura struggled again.

"Rikuo… I have to try to help, those kids…" But again, Rikuo only held her tighter. He whispered something, but his eyes were on the two demons in the junkyard.

Kurotabou didn't even have time to estimate the yokai's power, after getting his strength up, the demon attacked him. Like last time, the demon jumped up into the air, extending his claws in an attempt to slash Kurotabou, but things were going to be different this time around. The claws were greater; they gleamed in the dim lights about the yard as if they were made of steel. When the staff and the claws met in the middle of the attack, a large "clank" was heard, and the metal staff was broken in two. Kurotabou moved back quickly, trying to doge the demon, and he did. He pulled out another weapon, and held it out in front of him.

"You can't keep this up… I know of your million weapons… I'll keep this up until you are at your last." He laughed maniacally, running forward and punching Kurotabou in the jaw, casually throwing the weapon out of his way. "I'll kill you like you killed my brother…" he said as he slapped Kurotabo in the face; his claws creating deep scratch wounds.

"Yeah," said Kurotabou, "if you're anything like your brother than I could kill you easily…" The demon smiled, getting stronger and pushing the monk backwards.

While all of this was going on, Kiyotsugu had taken it upon himself to write down the ways the demons had fought, and what seemed to be their weaknesses, or their strengths. "Guys, we really should be getting out of here…" said Torii, looking to the gate. "While they are distracted, why don't we make a run for it?"

"I still don't have what I need…" started Kiyotsugu. "…but I noticed something interesting about the demon…"

"Fine," said Maki interrupting," get it from behind the gate like any other sane researcher!" yelled Maki grabbing the boy from beside her and making a beeline with Torii. They had only gotten passed the grill when the demon went after them.

"I'm sure you would put up a better fight if someone's life was in danger…" The demon grabbed Maki, and she flailed in his arms as he brought her closer to him. "What do you think little girl?" She screamed, clutching at the yokai's wrists as he held her up in the air. "Come on monk, what are you going to do now?" Kurotabou stood up, and dusted himself off, grabbing another weapon from his million collections, and looked at the demon.

"I can still beat you, no matter how low your tricks." Kurotabou started to run forward, but the demon 'tsked', and extended a finger toward Maki's face.

"Are you willing to risk her life on that whim? If you truly could have beaten me, then you would've done it already…" he taunted. But like the demon knew, Kurotabou would certainly fall for the taunt; one such as he always did.

Kuro did not have to say anything, but the fact that he had started to run forward had told all those watching that Kurotabou was too full of himself to admit defeat, even when someone was in trouble. Both Kiyo and Torii yelled out loud, and Torii, she jumped in front of the monk, stopping him in his tracks.

"I will not allow you to put my friend in danger."

"I can save her…" spoke Kurotabou.

"Not by yourself you can't," said Kiyo from behind where he hid. "This demon seems to get more powerful the more arrogant you become. No offense Mr. Kurotabou, but you have been almost too prideful since the moment you stepped foot into the junkyard."

"So what are you saying," said Kuro through gritted teeth, fearing the answer.

"You…" started Kiyotsugu, but Torii took over.

"You need our help to save her. Asking a human for help…"

"...is something demons can't stand and the moment you do accept our help, I promise you can beat him," finished Kiyo. Torii looked at the monk dead in the eyes, staring at him with hard eyes. He wasn't going to stop on her account; he knew what he was capable of doing, and why wouldn't he? He's beaten every enemy he has been fighting since he could remember. He gently, but firmly, pushed the human out of the way as he ran again to the demon.

The leathery skinned demon laughed graciously loud, and smiled at the incoming yokai. He knew he would, and now to show him that he meant business. "You should've listened to that human girl, monk…" he said as he slid one claw down Maki's neck, causing blood to appear. She winced in pain, and started to cry even more as the claw went in deeper, and the gash grew bigger. Kurotabou ran forward with a sword and attacked the demon, who just threw Maki aside as if she was just a piece of trash. Torii ran to her, avoiding the monk who was thrown in the same direction as Maki was.

The Fear from the demon had grown increasingly large over the passage of the battle and Yura couldn't hold out anymore. She stomped on Rikuo's feet, and finally got free. She produced her shikigami, but as it appeared, Rikuo destroyed it and tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her as they rolled under a barren tree. "Rikuo, we have to help them. Kurotabou cannot do this alone!" She struggled under his heavy body, trying to push him off.

"I know…" he said, looking at her. She looked up at him confused. Her struggling had stopped. Rikuo smiled and asked, "are you done? Can I explain now?" She nodded silently, and waited until Rikuo was off of her before she yelled out a few questions of her own. "Okay okay, we cannot help Kurotabou… he has become too cocky for his own good and I figured this was as good as any a place for him to get things under control."

"So Kurotabou is too prideful? How will this get him in his place? If the others weren't there, he probably could have beaten the demon by now."

"Yes," said Rikuo turning to the fight at hand, "but here he will need some backup if he wishes to defeat this opponent. He needs to learn humility."

The demon walked toward the fallen demon, and extended his claws, ready to do what he had done to Maki to Kuro. Torii saw this, and though she did not want to help the very demon that had almost gotten her friend killed, she just couldn't stand back when he was in such a vulnerable state. She ran in front of both demons, her back to Kurotabou as she stood her ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Kuro, trying to stand. He managed to get onto his feet, but the support of his staff could only do so much.

"I'm trying to save you," Torii yelled back, not looking at him. The enemy demon smiled viciously and continued forward. He would go through her as if she wasn't even there, but that didn't mean anything to Torii. Too many times she had been the damsel in distress, not only Kuro saving her, but Maki too! That's why she had to help them as much as she could. The demon appeared closer, and willed herself not too close her eyes.

"You're going to need help," yelled Torii finally, "whether you want it or not. Throw your pride away and accept our help!" The demon was just inches away from Torii when Kurotabou stopped the demon's attack. She looked up at Kuro.

"I guess when you put it that way," he smirked, "I have no choice." Torii appeared with a big smile and thumbs-uped Kiyo who had already gotten his makeshift weapons ready.

"Giant tire ammo, check. Anything that seems like it would hurt like hell…. Check. I'm all ready on this side Torii, let me know when we attack." Torii nodded and looked at Kurotabou.

"So, on your call Kurotabou."

"I never thought I'd need help from humans (again), but alright, let's go!" he yelled as he ran forward. Kiyo ran from the sides, throwing the giant tires at the leathery demon. He threw a bunch of old car parts that broke as they made contact with the demon. He turned to where Kiyotsugu was, making the mistake of taking his eyes off of Kurotabou. "I'm your opponent," Kuro said, taking out a sword and attacking. The demon dodged and side-stepped the barrage, only to stop straight in front of Torii and a handful of sand.

"Take that!" Torii yelled.

The demon stumbled back, griping its burning eyes with its claws, working with all its might to wipe the sand from its eyes. The demon was barely registering what was happening anymore, all that was known was that it was in trouble.

"Finish him off Kurotabou!" yelled Torii pumping her fists in the air.

"My pleasure," spoke Kuro. The demon stumbled as far away as it could from the approaching monk. This was not the way it was supposed to occur. How was it that this monk let go of his arrogance so easily, and why?

"Why? Was it so…" said the demon as it was impaled with Kurotabou's blade, "easy," it finished as the blade went clean through it. The demon fell back, all of its strength draining from him as he fell back onto the ground below, perfectly still.

Torii let out a breath that she did not even know that she was holding and ran over to her fallen friend, Maki. Blood had pooled and stained her clothes, but the gash had at least coagulated enough to stop the bleeding, so there was no immediate danger. Torii started to pick her up when she saw Yura over in the distance. Yura had just gotten to the scene, running to her friends, crowding around Maki making sure she was in fact okay.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" asked Yura. Torii turned to Kurotabou, and Yura did not need to know why. "Torii…" she said. Torii, without a word, carefully shifted Maki onto Yura and Kiyotsugu and she walked over to Kuro. All eyes were on her at this point.

"Kurotabou…" The demon looked back at her; if he was surprised by the tone of her voice he did not show it. "Why?" Her eyes were met with his, and it was there that Torii broke down. All the feelings that she was not able to feel during the battle were showing up now, and she had to get it off of her chest.

As if Yura had known this, she spoke first. "Kiyotsugu, Rikuo has already gone home. We have to take Maki somewhere to get treated."

"But Torii…" Kiyo replied.

"She will be fine. Kurotabou will make sure she gets home safely."

Kurotabou and Torii did not even notice the trio leave. All of Torii's emotions flooded at once.

"Why?" Torii repeated. "Why did you have to let her get hurt?" Torii cried.

"Torii…"

"If it wasn't for your pride!" She fell to her knees, clutching her body. "I… I could have lost my friend today!"

Kurotabou had nothing he could say. Sorry would not suffice. His words would have done more hurt than anything else. Silence. Silence was better at this time. The demon kneeled next to the girl and hugged her, her tears soaking into his black robe.

When she finally calmed down, she looked into Kurotabou's eyes. "You are the demon of legends, and I…" Kuro thought that she was going to cry again, but this time, Torii stood up. Where she got the strength, even she did not know, but she pointed at him. "I don't ever want to see you get this arrogant again! Having confidence and pride is all fine and dandy, but arrogance is never good. Be careful, because there is a thin line between confidence and arrogance… arrogance, it makes a strong man weak." She finished quietly. She had by this time turned away from him, avoiding all eye contact.

Kurotabou was not the only one in shock. Even Rikuo (who was watching from a distance) was shocked by Torii's outburst. Kurotabou smirked, admiring the petite woman across from him. He walked up to her slowly, and wrapped his arm around her waist. With his mouth next to her ear, she felt his hot breathe when he spoke these words: "So why don't you make sure to keep me in check?"

Torii was sure she heard the demon correctly, but that would not be known to her anytime soon. She looked back at him, but could not see his face, for he had already had his fear rising around him, ready to take her home.

-O-

Rikuo was outside of Yura's apartment, lying in the tree closest to her window, looking out into the moon. "How is Maki?" Rikuo asked.

"She will pull through. You will need to find a good excuse as to why you left me all alone," Yura chuckled as Rikuo sighed heavily. "You being scared will not work this time..." Yeah, he would hear it at school the next day. "Do you think that Kurotabou understood?"

Rikuo remembered the look that was on Kuro's face after Torii had set him straight. "If anything, Torii really laid it on him." Yura laughed. "I wonder, what would you do if I ever became arrogant?"

Yura looked at Rikuo. "Obviously, I would bring you back down to ground level."

"Oh really?" said Rikuo smiling and bringing his face closer to hers in the window.

"Yes," she said closing her eyes, and lifting her head away from the imposing demon. Yura produced Rentei, and splashed a large water bullet onto Rikuo, dropping him onto the ground. "You see? Ground level," Yura said walking away, closing the window behind her. Rikuo looked back at her with a smirk. "Goodnight Yokai."

-X-

A/N: Hello all, it has been so long since I updated a story. This was a really old one that started off mad differently, then ended up to what it is today… I thought it was something short and cute to put up in the mean while until another story gets completed. I feel it may have been a bit rushed, but I like how it ended up regardless of that fact.

Thanks for stopping by!

Don't forget to REVIEW, it helps. Until the next KuroXTorii & RikuoXYura story, bye bye.


End file.
